Drabbles on the Royal Family
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: A small continuation of Another World One Last Chance that would focus on the life of the royal family and the romances of the two siblings. With Lofn added on the grind, the bridges made between them and their spouses will be made. The past is the past after all, and the adorable little tyke will make sure her surrogate siblings pull their heads out of their asses.
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

" _Inspire, Believe, Dream, Create, Imagine, Hope,"_

..

..

The Immaterium, she may not have been here long but she had stayed long enough to glean as little as she can from the teachings her new surrogate mother taught her. Lofn loved simplicity. She loved being with her family, sleeping with her new father, learning from her mother, making sure that she tangled Sanguinis' "girly" hair every now and then and teasing Laerys about her love-life. She could live with that. She doesn't need all the politicking and all the showing off that was required of her as being the daughter of both the Emperor and Isha. Unlike her two older surrogate siblings, staying here at the Immaterium was more preferable than that loud and noisy golden palace with metal giants guarding it.

That's why here she is now frowning as she felt through her skin, the small vibrations that bother the air around her. Like her two siblings, she is very sensitive to the facets of the Immaterium. And it is very seldom that she could feel it being bothered, like a drop of water touching something it shouldn't have that can cause ripples all around.

Making sure that her small Tyranid pet is cradling safely on her shoulder, she once more let the vibrations flow unto her as she pinpointed the source. She knew she should have gone back and told someone, but her family is busy currently on their house. Her mother and father are discussing something important and Sanguinis for some reason has been knocked out with Laerys tending over him. Thus it left her alone to do this. If there's one thing that Lofn wanted, it's the fact that she doesn't want to be a bother to her new family. Who knows, maybe they would kick her out if she prove herself a nuisance in any form at all.

Following the feeling as fast as her short legs are able, it did not take long for the young half-Eldar to reach the source of the disturbance that is causing the Immaterium. There below her in a small pond where the mists that pervaded the natural stillness of nature representation of her home gather, crouched a slender figure in a white dress crying her eyes out as she hugged her knees to herself. Her blond hair

Of course Lofn's mind simply didn't register the fact that A.) She didn't know who the person is. B.) Her mother's warning of : "Don't talk to strangers" and C.) She definitely should have gone back for help.

Instead the young half-Eldar jumped in startling the crying figure that immediately began frantically wiping the tear-tracks from her eyes with her fingers as if her very life depended on it. However she froze in no small amount of surprise as the little half-Eldar munchkin that barely reached her waist slammed to her front hugging her with her short arms.

For the crying figure, she immediately felt warmth flow through her entire body as if the very soul of the child that she now realized was giving her what seems to be a hug, was bared to her completely. Comfort and tenderness in waves she never felt before filled her very veins and the will to be connected to this small child surged strongly within her.

Big doe-like eyes met her green ones with the blessing of innocence on it, one rarely seen by her kind, thanks to their tragic fate before they came into this new world.

"Hello," chirped Lofn happily at the blond Eldar who had first hesitated a little before returning the gesture of affection she had made.

"Hi," the beautiful Eldar returned, her gentle smile almost generating the same warm comfort that aunt Laetri that visited her often together with aunt Cana when her sister Laerys brought them along. "What are you doing here little one? You're too far from home. Your mother and father would be worried about you,"

"Nope they won't," Lofn simply replied happily not letting go of the female Eldar's legs. "Father is all powerful and mother can find me anytime she wants,"

"Of course," answered the female Eldar with her own smile before gently disentangling herself from Lofn's hug as she sat nimbly on the grass cross-legged, her dress pooling on her sides. "Why are you here Lofn?" she asked finally once she made herself comfortable. The little one haven't answered her question the first time around.

In lesser grace than she, the young munchkin plopped herself down at her side while the child's little pet (whose species she doesn't recognize) made itself comfortable on the child's shoulders. "I was wondering around when I felt the Immaterium around me resonate with your distress," answered Lofn simply. "I don't like it, I don't like to see the Immaterium being troubled so I followed it to its source and there I found you," she finished gaily.

"And the reason you hugged me was?.."

"You're crying," answered the adorable little half-Eldar with a bright smile. "Mommy always says that people who cries needed a hug and you were crying so I thought you'd need one. So I did and it worked see," she giggled proudly.

Despite herself, the blond Eldar can't help but let her own smile grace her face. The young one is truly something and if she's honest with herself…refreshing. How lucky she is to meet someone so innocent; her who was filled with regrets and completely dirty compared to this pure soul. How could she ever accept herself that this little tyke would soon call her older sister if she says yes to Isha's request? It is so daunting and another thing to add on the reason why she is right here, right now crying.

Every inch of her wanted to say "yes" to the goddess' proposition. To finally accept the positive turn that fate decreed on her. She no longer has to suffer and it all comes with one word only.

"What's your name little one?" she finally asked seeing that the child frowned at her long term of serious silence.

"Lofn my name's Lofn, surrogate daughter of Isha and John (said Emperor bit his tongue at home cursing the unknown for making him choke). And you are?" she questioned back curiously.

"Ela Ashbel, little one. My name is Ela Ashbel, former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears,"

..

..

 **Hello! So Im back after the very2x long vacation. I planned to write the Mass Effect 2 that is the sequel for Another World, One Last Chance where we would be focusing on the story of Taldeer and the 3 Shepards but somebody literally begged me to write something different for once. So I decide to write this, a side story between my past story and the upcoming new one.**

 **PS: This stor will contain drabbles of romance only and stories about the royal family and will be very short compared to my usual ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

HOPE

" _Hold On, Pain Ends,"_

..

..

To say that Roubutee Gulliman, former Chapter Master of the legendary and esteemed Ultramarines was baffled is a complete understatement. He had grown up with the expectation of being a leader, which has never been sugarcoated for him. He raised Macragge to its fullest potential, and when he was finally rejoined to his beloved Father, he became one of the leading Primarchs that led the Great Crusade and fought against the Traitor, Horus. He was the one who made the pillars of the Imperium and the one who led its reformation before he was wounded in battle and preserved in stasis by the Astartes that came from his gene-seed. He believed fully the ideology that his father had made when they built the Imperium, and that's also the reason why he's been completely baffled ever since he had been revived once more by his father to live at his side.

Even now as he sat watching the two new siblings of his spar under his watchful gaze, he can't help but wonder what happened that turned his world inside out. His father, who had been the first before to rally the campaign against xenos, and the one who pushed the ideology of xenophobia to the humans of the Forty-First Millenium is now the permanent companion of one of their deities. Not that he's complaining, even he has taken a shine to the Eldar goddess. Isha after all doesn't discriminate on who she cared for. The mother of mercy simply loved anyone that prayed to her. Be they Eldar, human or Protoss. There's just something in her that made people want to trust her immediately. And even as the die-hard Primarch that he is, is no exception.

"The Triumvate," he rolled the words once more in his mouth finding it extremely suitable despite his nature of xenophobia that centuries of being honed warring on every inch of it. It still takes an effort not to think rebellious thoughts every time said title of his father's new empire repeat in his brain.

By all rights he should be angry at his father for abandoning the humans at the Forty-First Millenium; however unlike his brother Horus, he trusts his father above all. Unlike said traitorous brother, Gulliman knew that his father always looks at the big picture and would not do anything unless it is within reason. And that is a trait that he inherited from him; something that he is extremely proud of. His father despite not as showy as Isha, cared for everyone after all.

Now as he watched Sanguinis duke it out with Laerys to relieve some tension of being married soon to the Eldar woman, he smiled as for the tenth time, the half-Eldar adopted daughter of the two divines knocked out Sanguinis' sword with her spear. It was like seeing the ghost of the namesake of the Emperor's heir for him as said brother of him stomped like a ten year to retrieve his sword.

Yes, he very much preferred this life of peace compared to his previous one.

..

..

Being a Farseer means trusting the eddies of Fate as it takes you on the ride. One cannot change it, one cannot control it, but one can adjust his or her position on it to hopefully twist it in such a manner to avoid making the bad, worse. That is the art of being a Farseer. It takes extremely high concentration and even then, not even the brightest of Farseers can pierce the future sometime.

As for Farseer Macha, she can't help but wonder how things can turn from bad to worse (at least in her perspective) ever since they've arrived on this plane of another universe.

At least half of her people that who have remained united during the entirety of their migration from the Forty-First Millenium shedding blood and tears together and fought side by side through countless battles have separated, opting not to be welcomed on the arms of their goddess. The worst part, she can do nothing but watch as they leave on their own accord. And if that wasn't bad enough, the only person whom her heart beat to, is taken from away from her grasp to be the bride of the son of two deities.

Being an Eldar, Macha was used to a slow life. With all the events going on ever since they arrived here, it made her head spin. Everything was just going too fast and even her disciplined mind can't cope with all the new information poured unto it.

Now she sat here alone, somewhere on the Immaterium (having lost herself) ever since Isha gave Ela Ashbel time to "think through" her request, or as Macha called it, her command.

Now here she sat beneath a tree feeling more wretched than ever as her life spirals out of control. Despite the fact that everything around her is peaceful as the Immaterium can ever be, Macha felt none of the comfort as she sat there alone under the tree in her entire Farseer garb pitying herself. She had never experienced deep feelings for someone after all before, and having Ela changed her and her perspective a great deal. The beautiful blonde Eldar has been a good influence on her ever since she had taken ward of her. Now that she's gone, it left a gaping void inside the heart of Biel Tan's most renowned Farseer.

From afar where she can see still the smoke from the simple chimney of her deity's home, the sound of laughter from the children of Isha and the Emperor sounded mocking to her. Even the sweet giggles of Lofn which seemed to saturate the area did very little to saturate the heaviness of her heart. Even now as she could feel through the tides of the Warp, the celebrations that her people who have chosen to stand side by side with the Triumvate and meet their future head on without fear did nothing but made her feel like the only person on her own island of prison.

..

..

 **Yah that's it hihihi Next chappie will be more focused on Lofn, Sanguinis, Laerys and Ela Ashbel. See how Lofn spiced things up.**

 **This story will be very short, possibly 10 chapters only as I said before.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3

 _"With Hope, anything is possible,"_

..

..

"Oh come on brother, this is very unbecoming of you pouting like a seven year old," chided a very amused Laerys as he watched her brother get up once more after the twentieth time he had been knocked on his ass by her singing spear.

As her brother grumbled as he tried to return to his feet, Laerys can't help but internally frown. Normally on spars like these, her and Sanguinis would be on equal standing between his sword and her spear. To see her brother being this pathetic more than made enough reason for her to be concerned about his well-being.

And that is truly saying something as the next bout between them lasted only in seconds before her spear once more disarmed him in the space of three seconds, sending the golden hilted weapon of her older brother flying to the ground.

"Okay, that's enough!" snapped the half-Eldar as a red-faced Sanguinis went to retrieve his fallen sword. Nodding to the ever watchful Chapter Master who had stood not a way off watching them batter the lights out of each other, Laerys was glad that at least he's inquisitive enough to get her silent message as he walked back to their cottage to give the two of them the needed privacy without anyone watching over them.

"I'm not done yet," huffed the angel, his wings fluttering haphazardly as he made another clumsy swipe with his recovered blade that Laerys easily deflected and in the space of three seconds, disarmed him again, sending said person down on his butt.

"Enough!" she snapped again making sure to make a thunderous kick at the backside of her "older brother" that let him let off a very unmanly squeak as the stubborn idiot went flying in the opposite direction of his weapon.

Grumbling about "childish brothers", Laerys tromped towards the now pained son of the Emperor, ungracefully clutching his backside in agony.

"What did you do that for!?" he accused immediately the moment Laerys crouched over his fallen form.

To her credit, Laerys just huffed in annoyance as she plopped herself cross-legged facing his prone form still clutching his butt.

"You're being childish and I had to get you out of your funk!" she answered simply, raising an eyebrow at the simmering face of her brother glaring at her. "Divines! You really have the temper of both mother and father combined,"

"Trust me, if I would be the one to kick your backside, you won't be feeling so much like a saint either," he snorted back making Laerys flick him in the head earning another protest of "Ow!" from the most renowned and beloved general of the Imperium.

"For starters, I'm a girl and kicking a girl's backside is just a big no, no. Besides, I believe Laetri and Cana would disapprove of you kicking me. They love my backside after all,"

Laerys nearly lost her composure as Sanguinis' face went from the angry red color it sported to a nasty red of embarrassment that gave way to a sickly looking green one.

"You'll be giving me nightmares for days sister,"

"I aim to please brother, I aim to please," replied Laerys simply smugly before returning her face to her serious mode. "So all jests aside, what has gotten your panties so twisted that you're acting like a five year old brat being forced fed medicine for the first time?"

As she expected, Sanguinis scowled heavily as he plopped his head on her lap. By instinct her fingers went to caress his long locks as they are wont to do when they're younger. She smiled mentally a bit as she felt him relax at her touch. She might be younger than him, but he can be so immature at times. A very different persona from the confident and powerful leader he projects outside the Immaterium. The two of them despite not blood siblings are still siblings and the bond they have with one another is not something to be scoffed at. It's so strong that she would bet that even Slaanesh would be tempted to stick them to each other just for the hell of it.

"Does being married to someone truly bother you brother?" Laerys broached the subject finally after letting the silence between abate the tension. For a moment Sanguinis didn't say anything and Laerys worried a bit if he curled into his shell of silence again.

"Maybe a bit… alright a lot," sighed Sanguinis in surrender letting off a deep breathe. He only calmed once more as her fingers massaged his scalp. "It's just…marriage is an important part of life and we as immortals especially must be very careful about it sister. I didn't know this female and I certainly didn't expect that mom of all beings would put me in an arranged marriage. I've always thought that I would marry for love but this..," he finished off with an empty trail. "I don't know what to do about this, much less react about it,"

Laerys had to give it to him, he does have a point. Even she would not react happily if she somehow got informed that she was set to marry someone who she hasn't even spoken to. However there's also the simple fact that their mother always looks out for them. Laerys has never witnessed yet their mother being wrong about something. In fact, it was she that kept their father grounded on some of his more "insane" plans. She would never want anything bad for them and to set Sanguinis with this….Eldar woman must mean something. Isha loved the two of them more than anything and she won't take lightly the partners they would have for life. There is something on this girl that have gained the attention of their mother and her trust that she's willing to let her son bind with her. She must not act rashly on this.

"Tell you what brother. Why don't the two of us meet your betrothed personally and get to know her before we judge her? Besides, she might not be the monster you fear,"

"I'm not calling her a monster!"

Laerys only rolled her eyes as she pushed her brother off her lap as she took her footing, dusting the dust from her robes. "Sure you're not. Now get your lazy ass up brother. We have an Eldar to interview,"

Grumbling about bossy younger sisters, Laerys only watched half-amused as her brother followed her to the direction where they can feel the Eldar is taking refuge at. Her mother was right; her brother would need her when the time would come for them to take over for their mother and father. Someone had to be the brains after all and it definitely isn't him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie Four

" _One way to avoid wrinkles permanently is to always smile,"_

 _-Lofn_

..

..

Both Sanguinis and Laerys learned early ever since the adoption of their youngest sister that said sister had the penchant of running around and exploring that it gave enough white hair to their mother in worry for the chibi half-Eldar. Thus, the responsibility on keeping an eye (and finding) Lofn when she gets to one of her "adventures" have mostly fallen on the two of them. Searching four hours on the fastness of the peaceful part of the Imperium for their errant sister where they lived is common for the two siblings.

So as they followed their senses at the direction to where the signature of their youngest sibling is, the two immediately panicked as a female scream echoed from the very direction that the two of them are going at. Years of honing their skills and fighting side by side and with/ against one another immediately kicked in as the two siblings went from their relaxed stances to "battle mode" in a split of a second.

Singing spear in hand, Laerys immediately dashed like a cheetah forward, bounding in great leaps, hr Eldar genes tweaked to perfection making the feat impossible while the white wings of the angel of the Emperor opened in the fullness of their glory as he took to the open skies with one flap of them, his golden armor forming up around him in a flash of yellow, leaving behind the mask of a funny brother and making way to that of the greatest general of the Imperium.

Funnily enough, Roubutte Gulliman who had been trailing the two siblings as they went on their merry way was left behind as his rather heavy bulk for the first time in his long career became a hindrance as the two disappeared before he could even blink.

Interestingly when the two older heirs of both the Goddess of Healing and the Immortal Emperor arrived on the scene armed and ready for war against any manifestation of demonic forces, what they found made the two immediately pause and froze as their eyes connected to their brain to make sense to what they are seeing.

Farseers were renowned for being stoic and having total master control on their emotions. It takes much to rile up a Farseer. Not even the deaths of the people they love can rile any of them up to react strongly. That's what's written on the Farseer Aspect Shrine at least. Lofn however succeeded on proving that statement entirely wrong in the matter of minutes.

The source of the scream came from there alright, Sanguinis and Isha is right about that. What they didn't expect though was finding a very irate Farseer chasing a giggling bundle of energy with her little pet hanging on for dear life. Apparently even Farseers (especially female ones) are vain and having a Tyranide "unyuu" chew a good portion of it and drenching it with "slightly" acidic saliva is enough to break the mask that a female Farseer wore in public.

"You want me to marry that?" asked Sanguinis incredulously as he watched the enraged Farseer chase her younger sister round and round the small lake beneath them.

He had to admit that she's not bad looking…scratch that, she's very beautiful. The fact that her hair is tangled and not the usual prim and proper that Eldar females wore every day, only gained her extra points in his good opinion. Unlike them also, she's wearing her heart in her sleeve as she continued on giving chase to Lofn. He can't help the wry smile that adorned his face as he took note of the carelessness in her soul, unburdened by grief and sorrow. Before he knew it, he found himself winging down towards the two as for the first time in his immortal life, he was completely intrigued by a being that does not belong to his immediate family; unaware that his sister stayed behind with a victorious smile anticipating what foolishness that his inexperience might cause.

She didn't have to wait long. Apparently despite being the son of the Emperor and the goddess of healing didn't give one perfect mathematical precision.

Sanguinis for some reason, chose the worst place to land; between a running Lofn and a chasing Ela Ashbel. The result was immediate. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the Emperor's heir without warning, the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears is unable to stop her acceleration and literally ran over the said heir causing the two to crash unto one another to the ground with Ela Ashbel landing atop the angel's chest. Of course Sanguinis' non-existent experience about women immediately kicked his brain into noticing that: A.) A very attractive female is atop him. B.) Said female's assets were pressed quite snugly to him. C.) His hands are on the said assets and its terribly a handful….and soft. (there's nothing wrong with

"Idiot," Laerys simply sighed as the sound of a very powerful slap echoed on the Immaterium followed by the squawk of a very pained and unhappy Sanguinis.

..

..

Lofn simply stared with innocent wide eyes as her new friend Ela literally put the beat-down on her older brother as she throttled him. She knew that she's supposed to be angry at Ela Ashbel for smacking around her elder brother who's being smacked around the area back and forth. However in some deeper part of her, she can't help but believe that he somehow deserves this beating for some reason. The fact that her older sister, Laerys is simply standing there arms crossed loking extremely amused as Ela Ashbel sent a powerful thunderous kick at her older brother's backside that sent him flying only reinforced her thoughts. She simply decided to wait it out. After all, her elder sister Laerys is her model.

..

..

"You have no place here witch!"

"And same can be said to you Monkeigh! Your kind has no place here!"

Warhammer wielded by an immense figure of blue and god crossed blades with a slender singing spear wielded by a grey-eyed female figure with red hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

" _It is a mother's duty to look out for her children. Who and what they will become depends on how she will raise and guide them. Their future will be in her hands and thus the burden of a mother is greater than anyone else,"_

..

..

Lofn blinked innocently as she sat at the side munching the apple that her surrogate father gave her in exchange that she will "behave". Currently she is sitting near the window sill as " Uncle Gully," a red-head named Macha, her new friend Ela Ashbel , her badly beaten sibling who looked more like a pretzel with all the black and red bruises (plus the disentangled limbs), and her older sister Laerys sat at their dinner table guiltily looking anywhere but at her mother and father facing them all.

Apparently they're being scolded for fighting. "Uncle Gully," and the red-head Farsiiiirr actually beat each other enough that they summoned a dozen giant cockroach demons thanks to their silly emotions that her father had to clean up. And Ela Ashbel on the other hand (despite justified in all levels), got a little bit heavy-handed on using her brother as a punching bag.

Lofn's just happy that she's not being the one scolded as she bit her apple again, making sure to give a small part of it to her "unyuu,"

"Now can anyone explain to me why in the world are you fighting one another?!" asked…or to be more precise, demanded the Eldar goddess clearly pissed off if the twitching of her eyebrow was any indication.

As expected, it was her "Uncle Gully," who faced unflinchingly Isha's anger. "It was an accident my lady. When Sanguinis and Laerys go off without warning I am left behind. On my way towards the spot where I surmised that they are heading into, I ran into the Farseer here. I didn't know that there are currently any guests in the Warp here other than lady Ela Ashbel. So I believed her to be a trespasser and I acted accordingly. She fought back in self-defense apparently also not knowing of my continued presence here. The ire of the Forty-First Millenium that our two species have apparently inflamed once more and our emotions when we interlocked weapons is enough to cause ripples in the Warp that give birth to those pathetic excuses of demons (giant cockroaches cough2x)," finished "Unce Gully," sagely looking cool as a cucumber under all the gazes.

"Farseer Macha," the piercing gaze of her mother transferred from that of the large Ultramarine Primarch to the red-haired Eldar whose stoice face looks like it had been carved from marble. "Is this true?"

"Yes my lady, every word that came from his mouth is precise and correct," even her tone gives evidence to her stoic façade.

"So your fight is all due to a misunderstanding?" this time it was Lofn's father who asked.

"Yes my lord,"

"Yes,"

"Good, now shake hands and let's put this behind us," ordered the Emperor making the two eye each other balefully before extending each hand to the other. It did not take an observer to notice that they barely touched before disentangling them one more as they continued glaring at one another.

"Now that we're done with that, Ela Ashbel why did you pummel my son so much that he resembled a squashed squash?!" asked Isha looking at the venomous looking former Farseer of Bleeding Tears whose eyes even narrowed as she spat her answer angrily.

"He's a pervert my lady!"

Recognizing a word that she didn't know, Lofn reacted in her usual innocent way as she spat a piece of the apple she's chewing catching everyone's attention as every eye turned towards her.

"Mommy what's a pervert?"

Silence completely descended upon the house.

..

..

"Whew! That was close," Sanguinis tiredly sighed as he sat on his private office at the Golden Palace on Acheron. Normally he would avoid this place like a plague since any word of him being present at the Materium would cause all sorts of bureaucrats from the three nations of the Triumvate to storm in and request an audience but with things hectic in the Immaterium, this is the best place of refuge temporarily for him.

Despite the comfy office and the overly "perfect" chair that the Imperials made in honor of him, he can't help the scowl that mar his face as he eyed the hundred and one stack of reports piled atop his desk. Normally it would be the Governor of Roma's work but his father insisted that he learned "administration" to make him ready on his position as his father's heir. Something he really loathed.

Still scowling he reached to one of the topmost papers and began to read it only to nearly jump in surprise from his chair as a rather feminine cough sounded in front of him.

"You know, you're not so good looking if you keep on scowling like that," the melodic voice of Ela Ashbel floated like diamonds in his blood and the heir of the Emperor had to mentally shake his head to get clear of the hypnotizing rise of desire that always bloomed from him as his eyes raked the elegant body of the former Eldar Farseer.

Schooling his face to that of neutrality to hide his shock at seeing her at his office he replied politely simply at her. "Pardon me my lady but what are you doing at my office. Visiting hours are at every afternoon and-,"

"BAM!"

Emperor's heir or not, Sanguinis is unable to help the unmanly squeak as Ela Ashbel sat herself loudly at the chair in front of him, her face a mask of cold ice, her eyes gleaming despite the brightness of his office. She had her arms folded on her chest pushing up her rather attractive assets even more (he had to focus on her face and not there) though it didn't lessen the intensity of her demeanor.

"Now listen here sunshine! I don't care if you're the son of the Emperor and our goddess but either we like it or not, we are betrothed to each other and I won't dare disobey your mother for whatever reason. So this is what we are about to do. We would get to know each other since I want my life companion to not be a stranger especially at all. Besides..," Sanguinis didn't miss the flash of great pain and shame at that shone in her eyes for a second. "..there's no guarantee that you'll like me at all after this talk of ours,"

"I highly doubt that my lady,"

This time he saw the unmistakable sorrow that mar the gleaming stars on her eyes as she replied simply. "We'll see. Now talk,"

..

..

 **AN: Sorry for the long w8 guys and gals. Its midterms and I have to study, that's what I cant write as often. Till next time. Remember, this story is only 10 chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chappie Six

" _If my innocence cost me my life, so be it,"_

 _-Lofn_

..

..

Sanguinis is naturally a peaceful kind of being. After all, he is the heir of both his mother and father, the Champion of Order and the Goddess of Healing. It is not in his nature to associate himself with the forces of Chaos, neither to condone or advise the people under him to do so. He only fights for his people to protect them. The Angel of Protection, that's what he's called. Where his father is the champion of Order, he's the champion of Justice. And by all that is right in this existence, he'll continue to do so.

All of those thoughts and more flew out of the window the moment he went inside Ela Ashbel's head. To say that he's enraged would be the friendliest way of stating it. When the former Farseer told her of her "sacrifice" for the sake of her people, it had been hard for him to comprehend. However when the said former Farseer disrobed in front of him, everything had changed.

He had nearly fainted. No denying that. Ela Ashbel is a rare beauty even among her people. If Sanguinis is honest with himself, he'll be lying if he said that he doesn't admire her a lot. In looks alone she could even rival that of his sister. So when she literally undressed in front of him without warning, forgive the poor bloke (who had no experience in girls) for nearly fainting.

All sense of going to Hypnos' realm however stopped the moment his eyes laid on the ugly scars marring the former Farseers' body. Faint hues of purple and blue remained everywhere on her skin with the occasional scar that looked like have been carved by a knife. It was so ugly that he nearly lost his breakfast at seeing it. How in the world did Ela Ashbel survived all those? Only her face was unmarred.

Comforting the young Farseer to sleep is easy for someone like him. Once he's sure that she's truly knocked out (on his bed mind you). Sanguinis wasted no time diving inside her head to get to the reason as to how she got those injuries. To say that he isn't pleased would be a very grave understatement. Never in his life would he imagine wanting to condemn someone to Chaos before, but right now, if the portal to go back to the Forty-First Millennium is still open, the mad Governor that inflicted the horrendous damage to Ela Ashbel would have been puddle and goo by now.

As it is, Sanguinis satisfied himself sitting on the bedside of Ela Ashbel, humming a small spell of calmness as he stroked the blonde locks of the sleeping Farseer, every now and then he could hear her sniffling as the memories of what happened to her must have come back with a vengeance as she poured her heart out to him. That's why it did not surprise him when he felt people appear inside his room.

"Hello mother, sister,"

..

..

"I'm soooo bored!" Lofn moaned unhappily as she kicked another stone on the forest floor watching it tumble down the road listlessly. The "unyuu" in her shoulder "unyuud" in turn feeling its owner's sadness.

Her sister and her mother have left to meet her brother who seemed to be for the first time in his life, experience true hatred. Apparently it is a delicate situation for him and unless handled carefully, have the potential to blow up in a much unexpected way.

So with her father left on their house drinking coffee and discussing "oldy stuff" with her uncle Gully and her mother and favorite sister missing, Lofn is left to her devices to entertain herself. Normally she would enjoy being alone since she could explore without ado, but the arrival of the guests change that with random small Chaos monsters appearing every now and then thanks to their state of mind.

Thus, here she is skipping among the rocks beside a small brook enjoying the freedom of being outside the house and keeping on the boundary wards that her father had seriously pointed out. She may enjoy an adventure, but she had seen enough of the Chaos critters to make her stay away from them in the next millennia.

"Come little unyuu, follow me," chirped Lofn happily as she gestured for her huffing and puffing pet to keep up as she skipped the next stone. Only to stop as the faint sounds of sniffling was registered on her ears.

Before she could stop herself, Lofn found herself moving to the source and it did not take long for the half-Eldar to find it thanks to her heightened senses. What she found out though made her stop dead on her tracks. In front of her sitting on a rock at the side of the same brook she's skipping at a minute ago is obviously the red-head female Eldar that is one of their guests.

"Hello," chirped Lofn innocently as she skipped towards the figure frantically wiping her eyes with her dainty hands. The spear which she had been holding had fallen to the ground already in a way that no Farseer would have been caught dead on.

"M-my lady?" stammered the red-head immediately standing up to drop to an elegant bow as Eldar custom demands (one to which Lofn had no idea of) even as the innocent tyke only blinked confused at her. As it is, she just protested in a way that only a child could.

"I'm not a lady! My name's Lofn!" she waved her hands up and down imitating a bird in flight. The scene is so adorable that even Macha who had been falling down thanks to the fact that she's going to Ela Ashbel smiled. Seeing the adorable tyke alone loosens the strings of hardness that she binds her hear with. She mentally berated herself. No one have ever touched her so deeply before.

"Alright my-, ahem Lofn," she corrected seeing the daughter of Isha's frown. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Won't your mother be afraid?"

Beautiful orbs that reminded her of Ela Ashbel's innocent heart met her own. "I heard crying and thought you needed a friend. So I came. Mommy always said that when someone cries, they only need a friend to cry on. I can be your friend if you want so you won't cry anymore," she suggested innocently startling Macha at her offer. She felt touched, she really do. After all, this is the daughter of Isha and the Corpse (cough2x). Anyone would fight toe and nail to be at her position of honor. Did this little girl truly understand the repercussions of her words and actions? Still….

Letting a small smile grace her lips, she reached out to pat (rather nervously thanks to propriety drilled in her head), the head of the small child.

"I'll be honored to be your friend Lofn,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

" _Change is always followed by chaos, no matter how little"_

 _-The Immortal Emperor_

..

..

Emperor and Primarch sat side by side on the veranda of the humble abode that John and Isha called their home watching the blue skies imitation here in the Immaterium roll past them. For the father and son, no words are needed anymore as they simply remained there sharing each other's presence, engrossed on their thoughts.

For the Emperor, it reminded him of simpler times when he met the Primarch of the Ultramarines so long ago during the Great Crusade in his younger years. The genetically modified boy that he made long ago is a man now with his own experiences and burdens that made him wise. He couldn't be prouder. Gulliman is an anomaly even among his brother Primarchs per say. While the Primarchs were designed first and foremost to lead him Great Crusade, most of their skills lie on their prowess in war, leadership and destruction. Gulliman however evolved compared to his brothers. He is a leader of people, both in times of war and peace. He had seen enough of how he managed the Imperium when he got stuck on that uncomfortable throne with that uncomfortable pose (he'll never forgive his son who put him there without even one single bloody cushion, the butt can only handle so much endurance). Gulliman is both a soldier and an administrator. He hoped that Sanguinis would be taken under his wing soon. While brave and talented himself, Sanguinis is very laid back and naïve. He could learn a thing or two from his older brother soon that would help him lead everone when he and Isha finally ascend.

Gulliman on the other hand is comparing the set-up he is currently in during his younger days, sitting with his adopted father in Macragge before he even realized that he's a Primarch. His father then is a good man, instilling in him the facets of honor, leadership, and logic. He could still remember their discussions that he soaked up greedily as his father sipped his tea. He would tell him stories then of great warriors, of leaders and former ancestors of theirs that led Macragge to greatness. Sitting here now with his real father, he couldn't help but feel the comparison as they sipped the warm tea that his new "mother" made for the two of them before leaving them here for some quality time. He couldn't help but be mentally grateful to her. He knew that both of them are still awkward around one another and he appreciated the space. His father loved her and he knew he would soon accept that, but he needs time.

The Nirvana between the two however was broken as the sound of branches breaking and falling followed by the sounds of giggling brought two sets of eyes to the edge of the small forest outside the large cabin. The culprit of noise is no one else but the familiar form of the youngest daughter of the Emperor running through the trees, her small body fluidly darting through the trees, her "pet" Tyranide hanging on for dear life as they are chased by an unarmored and merry-looking red-headed Farseer. As they stared silently, both father and son have the same questioning thought:

"Since when did the two get so close?"

..

..

The early rays of the red star of Acheron brought Sanguinis out of his slumber as he opened his eyes groggily, his long hair falling in uneven strands at his back. The cool air of the ventilators washed over his skin as he sat-up bare chested, mind still a bit foggy from waking up and groggy from the nice sleep.

"Good morning," a feminine voice greeted him making the Primarch freeze ramrod straight as his brain kick-started reminding him of his rather pleasurable activities last night and who he spent it with. Wide awake now and all thoughts of sleep forgotten, he turned towards the source and smiled unsurely as he saw at the foot of his bed sat Ela Ashbel as naked as him though she had opted to wrap herself with her part of the blanket hiding her modesty and showing only her bare neck and shoulders, the porcelain skin being shown enough to entice him to crawl and put his arms around her midriff, inhaling the familiar scent of wild berries from her. He could feel her stiffen up a bit with the contact, but relaxed after a few seconds. He can't fault her, they barely know each other and the only reason they slept with one another is to formalize that they would be wedded soon anyway and to rest Ela Ashbel's worries that he won't like her thanks to the scars she earned during her ordeal.

"Hey," he greeted pressing a kiss on the pointy-eared end of the Farseer, smiling inwardly at the reflex shudder that her body made. "What are you up for so early?"

"Making sure that you don't neglect your responsibilities," she answered with a small smile pointing to the stacks of paper that for the last two days have littered his office. It is basically logistic reports being reported all over the Triumvate and he had put it off "Tomorrow" ever since it has been submitted to him. "I've taken the liberty of stacking them for you after seeing them scattered all over last time. I hope you don't mind,"

"No, no of course not," he answered sweat dropping at the knowledge of her finding about his trait of laziness. All powerful and rich he may be with everyone at the Triumvate loving him, but positions such as his have backdrops, in this case, the bane of all leaders, paperwork.

"By the way, your mother left a note last night for us to visit your home once we're done with our….activity," despite himself, he can't help but turn reddish as he remembered his mother and his sister walked in when he and Ela Ashbel is taking a pause at their intimacy.

By silent agreement, the two new lovers mentally agreed that they would not speak of the event…ever. Too bad Sanguinis' family is not planning to let the two of them off the hook anytime soon, and is planning to tease them to death the moment they return to the Immaterium.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

" _There's just that little something when it comes to teasing my brother,"_

 _-Farseer Laerys_

..

..

"So brother, how's your little tumble with our pretty friend here?" asked his sister suggestively making Sanguinis heat up as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Give him an entire army to face or a random daemon crab to put down in the Immaterium, he can handle those without problem and flinching. Tease him however about the girl he's planned to marry and that's another story.

Unable to look at the face of Ela Ashbel who went rigid at his sister's words, Sanguinis simply glared at his younger sibling much to the amusement of everyone gathered on the garden table that his half-brother Gulliman and father, made when the rest of them are out. Apparently despite the comforts of home that the house of John and Isha has, you cannot simply fit four newcomers inside it. In fact Gulliman being added and accepted in their little family more than crowded enough their little refuge forcing the blue armored giant to sleep outside to spare everyone the comfort.

Thankfully he had a saving grace thanks to his mother who "shushed" his younger sister who sat down with a pout before turning to them with that ever serene smile on her face as she looked at him and his fiancé.

"So, I see the two of you have finally made a decision?" asked Isha at them, her eyes dropping down to look at their intertwined hands.

Feeling Ela Ashbel's hand tighten on his, Sanguinis simply took a deep breath as he turned to look back at the eyes of his mother. "Yes mother, we have. Me and Ela Ashbel agree to the marriage that you are proposing,"

"THAT'S GREAT!" the sudden shout of Laerys made everyone jump before she returned to her seat looking a bit chastised thanks to all the attention but still grinning like a loo in excitement.

"I had to admit my son, your mother really chose someone well for you," commented his father looking at the two of them. As usual, Sanguinis felt the feeling as if being judged under his father's piercing eyes. "I trust that I don't have to remind you of the duties and responsibilities that will come once you are bonded my son. Being with another soul is the greatest of opportunities and the most blessed of experiences. I expect that everything that I taught to you about being bonded will be put through?"

"Yes father," nodded Sanguinis. He literally memorized every word that his father taught him in his infinite wisdom through the ages. "I will do my best to make you proud,"

"Good," this time the Immortal Emperor turned to Isha who is staring at Ela Ashbel.

"Young one," her voice both giving off a feeling of trust and empathy echoed as she raised a finger below Ela Ashbel's chin making the former Farseer look at her face to face. "Are you sure about this decision of yours?" she questioned. "This is not an easy decision especially since the fact that it was me who made the said decision for you. Do not take this lightly. Being bonded to my son would mean that you would share his immortality and share the burdens placed upon his shoulders. You would also live long, longer than any of your kind and will be changed to something different. Also when the time comes for me and John here to pass on, my duties will become your duties and you would be the one to take my place,"

Sanguinis remained silent as he watched his lover's face turned from apprehension, fear, awe then worry. Crease lines lined her face and it seems that her brain have stopped if her blinking repeatedly is a good basis. He cannot fault her for acting this way. To be told that the cost of being boned with him would come with the baggage of all of this must not be easy to swallow. Hell, even he would react that way. In fact despite the knowledge that one day he would take his father's place as the Immortal Emperor is daunting, and he had the training for it for years already. Still, he can't help the tight knotting in his stomach as his eyes remain rooted on the face of Ela Ashbel. As much as he understood the former Farseer's predicament, part of him prayed that she would say yes. Part of him belonged to her already after they "bonded" and he knew that part of her now resides in him. He would never be able to look at another woman in the same way again after this. He is for her and she is for him. That is the simple truth.

"I-I'm deeply honored," the timid voice of his fiancé replied. "I do not deserve this, I-I never did. I am noting more than a disgrace in the eyes of my people, and I am not the most beautiful or…the most pure," in instinct, her hand left his as it hugged the sides of her arms. "I'm not exactly powerful nor do I respect..you m'lord," she added looking at the Emperor. "I'm not the most skilled and I have a lot of scars that would make many cringe," Sanguinis really wanted to hug her as her grip on herself tightened, small tears coming from the sides of her eyes like small streams of silver. "But if there's one thing I know, it's the fact that I love your son and…by your permission, I wish to be bonded with him, taking all the responsibilities and duties that come along with it,"

It seems that time seemed to stop for Sanguinis as his mind processed her words, Apparently all that anxiousness and trepidation has made his head a bit knocked out and the sudden "Yes" finally broke the loop that is running around his brain in worry for her answer. And it seemed judging from everyone's faces, they also felt the same satisfaction as he does.

"Then it's settled," said the Immortal Emperor looking at her. "Welcome to the family, Laerys,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _"Hey everyone! My brother;s getting married,"_

 _-Farseer Laerys, daughter of Isha_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Sanguinis should have learned by now that keeping his sister from shouting one end of Triumvate space to another about his impending nupitals is a futile effort. The moment she heard the words "betrothed" and "Sanguinis" grouped together in one sentence, his half-sister immediately starterd bouncing in all directions speaking to anyone that would listen (which is everyone) to her. Thus, five hours and fifteen minutes later after the announcement of his betrothal, every Imperial, Eldar and Protoss living in Triumvate space knew about it.

"Mom, do I have to answer all of this?" Sanguinis moaned pathetically as he looked at the inbox of personal messages account. The number of congratulations numbered in the billions and he had to answer each and every one of them in order not to offend some of the more important people leading their government. For some ansine reason, his mother also warned him not to use his powers which would have made the job a thousand times easier. Apparently its to teach him patience and discipline. Something he personally disagreed with.

Five minutes of working later on and he really wished nothing than to bash his head on the flat screen of his personal computer in the office as the word congratulations impossibly seared itself on his head this is for him to learn patience, its definitely not working as he wanted nothing more than not to see another congratulations word in front of his eyes.

"Ohhh brother, are you still answering letters from your well-wishers?" the teasing voice of Laerys disturbed making Sanguinis sigh as he glared at the face of his younger sister looking innocently, too innocently at him in fact, her head poking up from the side of the flat screen of his computer.

"Laerys, aren't you supposed to be helping my mother for the wedding feast a week from now on?" asked the heir of the god-emperor looking at her sister who had plopped herself comfortably on one of the cushioned armchairs, her long legs hanging at the side as she grabbed one of the garlic rolls from Sanguinis' reserved basket, munching it happily much to the displeasure of the said ownder who had been busy said hoardings as much as he could, only for it to be taken by someone other than him.

"I am," she replied happily, her mouth full of stuffed bread, rolling so that she can look at her brother who had returned to typing furiously his replies to the well-wishers of his wedding. "Buit I told mom that it should be your responsibility since its your wedding. Besides...I've done enough being the one who told everyone on the Triumvate about your wedding. Trust me, its no easy work letting everyone know without missing most of them,"

For Sanguinis however, everything after the word "wedding" he completely missed as he craned his neck slowly to his sister. She couldn't be serious about letting him design the feast is she? He's pretty sure that his eyes are red now as he targeted his glare at his more Eldar like sibling.

She must have noticed the danger too of being in the same room as he does for she grabbed one more bread roll before happily skipping out without trying to show her hurry leaving Sanguinis glaring at the door that closed behind her.

"Why can't she be more like Lofn who is good and obedient" he asked wearily the computer in front of him after a moment as he sighed returning back to his work. Of course the computer did not reply.

..

..

"So you're sure about this Ela?" Macha asked concerned as she walked beside the beautiful former Farseer who is looking with a soft gaze at the small tyke hanging on a makeshift backpack at Macha's back.

"Not really, but I believe this is right, and this can make me happy," said Ela as the two of them continue their wanderings on the pristine walls of the Temple of Isha.

After her declaration of agreement to the goddess that she will agree to be Sanguinis' mate, she had promptly asked permission from the goddess and the emperor to go back to the materium to meet her protector and former lover. She knew that with the emergence of this new phase of her life, she must first make sure to fix what she could fix before entering it. Keeping the air clean between her and Macha are one of those.

"I must say that being a princess suits you," commented the red-head Farseer looking at the two guardians who are trailing behind the two of them to keep an eye on the newly anointed Princess Royal. Although most of the population of the three worlds are satisfied with their goddess' decision, more than one disgruntled Eldar, especially from the newly inducted ones who before had hated Eka Ashbel with a passion thanks to her sacrifice.

"Really?" innocent eyes look at her and Macha could clearly see the uncertainty written there as plain as day. "I-I meant, I never thought that I would end up where I am today," she mumbled, wringing her fingers nervously, "What if I'm not worthy my friend?"

Macha is holding her hands before the former Farseer of the Bleeding Tears could even blink, her sharp eyes staring hardly at her rather confused ones. "You are more than worthy Ela Ashbel; let nobody ever tell you otherwise. You have sacrificed more than anyone for our people so that we can have the life we have here, a life now of peace and prosperity. Don't let anything they say get you down. Look around you Ela Ashbel, everything that you see around you is all because of the sacrifice that contributed that day. You are not a blot on our society, you are a hero though others may not yet realize it. Why do you think that the goddes herself gave you the honor to be the mate of her son and heir? You are more worthy than you have ever thought,"

"But what about you? What about this...thing between us?" asked Ela Ashbel, her beautiful features now morphing to that of worriness. "It's not fair," she added with a small mumble.

Despite herself, Macha can't help the small wince that "Oh don't worry about me Ela, the thing between us is just that," the red-haired Eldar took a deep breathe, trying not to show the stabbing pains marring her heart at every word she utter for Ela's sake who had suffered greatly for them all. "We are two grieving persons that time and what happened that night is just a night of comfort to...forget. Don't mistake me Ela, I wanted nothing more than to be with you, but what you have now is the more important one. This is your chance to finally fulfill your destiny Ela. Everything you have suffered, and endured now comes full circle and more than prepared you for this now. I cannot stand in the way of that,"

Seeing that her friend still looked completely unconvinced, Macha plastered a smile on her face and brought out a little kinky thought that she had been entertaining at the back of her mind.

"Besides, who knows. With how close I am to Lofn, I can still see you. Tell me Ela, if given the chance, would the Primarch love having a threesome?" she asked.

Macha can't help but laugh out loud as Ela Ashbel's face turn cherry red trying and failing to formulate words for a response. It was so worth it to tease the former Farseer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

" _As one story ends, another begins,"_

 _-The Emperor of Mankind_

..

..

The sound of bugles and trumpets followed by the endless clashing and clamping of tambourines echoed along the Imperial Highway leading to the Imperial Palace. Flowers fell like rain in endless downpours as petals of pink, red, yellow filled the air. Crowds in the thousands have gathered here at Acheron, to celebrate what would be labeled later as one of the New Imperium's holidays.

Suffice it to say, the wedding of the former Farseer of Bleeding Tears and the heir of the Emperor is one of the happiest memories that the Triumvate would remember on the upcoming troubled times.

All three species that composed the Triumvate have arrived in all their glory, the spaceports of Acheron filled to the brim and even its three moons orbiting it with space docks on them barely managed to take in the influx of visitors. The entire Protoss Enclave with their Hierarch, Kaldalis showed up in all their golden wonder along with almost every warrior worth their worth that managed to book themselves before spaces ran out. Present also are the Council of Farseers alongside hundreds or so Eldar who never experienced a celebration this big before in their lives. After all, at the Forty-First Millenium, there are precious little time to be joyful and lesser time for celebration with the ever threat of Slaanesh looming over them all. On this new dawn however, they have now one thing that they lacked before…hope, hope for a future. Farseer Amondeer with his mate, Captain Alana of the Protoss with their daughter is proof of that. Even now the modest belly that the Protoss female is sporting alongside the smugger grin of Amondeer is quite obvious. For the Imperials, Governor Constantine with his "companion" Selendis also came along with the Planetary Governors of other human planets and their retinue. First and foremost of course is no one else but the King of the Lucii, Noctis and his queen, Lunafreya.

All these, the Emperor of Mankind watched in silence and pride as he sat there atop the entrance of the palace where the Golden Throne and the Throne of Flowers are temporarily placed for the ceremony. Oh how far they have gone for a couple of decades alone. He could still remember the great sacrifice he made to made all these things possible. How he abandoned all those souls that cried out for him just to secure a future for mankind away from the endless thirsting of the Chaos gods. If there is a hell for someone like him, he is sure that a very special place is just reserved for him once he finally fades away.

A gentle touch brought him out of his musings as he turned his head towards the face of his eternal partner and companion. For the sake of their people, they showed up here in the Materium in their avatars as expected by the people from them; the Emperor in his resplendent golden bulky armor (which earned him snickers from his wife) and Isha in that simple but elegant Eldar form of hers as depicted by the Eldar in their temples. He felt like a peacock compared to his wife's more gentle attire that looked graceful all the times.

She only smiled at him and he sighed as he could feel al his worries and troubles slowly being washed away like dirt into a drain. How he managed to get the affection of this beautiful being, he still doesn't know. All he knows that he must have done something very good in his long life that he's lucky enough to win her heart. As the old human saying said: "He's one lucky bastard,"

Smiling back at her and squeezing back her gentle fingers with his armored ones (he wished he could remove the gauntlets in public to feel her skin) carefully, he turned his attention more to his adopted children.

There they are sitting on smaller thrones beneath his and Isha's. Laerys have donned as usual of course her official Farseer Robes minus the mask and is sitting on a wraith bone chair bestowing her position. She is trying and failing to hide a snapping crystal orb which can be related to cameras at her robes as she took pot-shots at her brother and his new wife. He can't help the small smile as he looked at her. The shadow of her creation will always remain with her, but instead of falling into despair, Laerys have learned to harness that shadow and became wiser because of it. She might not know it, but she's on par with her brother Sanguinis in power and probably wiser. He is very proud of her. Whatever anyone else might say, she will always be his daughter.

At Laerys' side being watched over by his ever dutiful son,Roubutte Gulliman who earned a place of honor in the dais is Lofn. A mistake, many called. Even her name means "forbidden". Not for him, he must have been wary at first of her, but the small tyke did not take long on winning his heart. Now there she is, sitting happily and force feeding grapes to her Tyranid "pet" who is well behaved thanks to the never ending supply of food. Seriously, he had serious concerns on that one, but Isha would really not put her foot down on that one.

The sound of bugles surrounded them and the Emperor smiled as he saw his son, Sanguinis with his wings in full view as he dismounted the golden carriage that served as their escort, holding out a hand to his new mate, or wife. Of course like him, and to honor his name-sake, Sanguinis chose to don a golden armor like him and Ela Ashbel, a traditional Eldar dress sewn especially for her by Isha and Laerys. He had to admit, Isha chose well for their son. The beautiful Eldar woman is strong in character, and gentle in heart. She is more than enough to pull Sanguinis back in line (cow him actually), when he gets one of his insane ideas. Proof of that strength is right now in display. Instead of hiding the scars she earned from that human governor that broke her in every way, she showed them in full view despite almost healed. It is a strength brought about by the bond she has with his son.

As the two reached the throne where he and Isha sat, he smiled as they bowed and he stood up with every eye on him. Truly, there is now hope for a future for them all.

..

..

 **That's that. So Drabbles on the Royal Family is finally done. Thanks for reading this small background of my characters. This story is now complete. Next one is Another World, Rising Threats, the continuation of AnotherWorld, One Last Chance and will portray the adventure of the Three Shepards and their allies from the Triumvate against the Reapers…and Orks hahaha**


End file.
